


Me & My Broken Heart

by captainamergirl



Series: Falling Softly [2]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Unconventional Relationship, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Shaun wants to help heal Nora's broken heart.





	1. Read

**1 - Read (Shaun/Nora)**  
  
“What am I doing here?” Nora asked herself for what might have been the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes alone. She looked at her watch. “Why did I come so early for that matter? And why am I still talking to myself?”  
  
She sighed and immediately reached for her water glass, taking a long sip to lubricate her tight throat. She was nervous and she was unsure, two feelings she detested more than anything in the world. She set the glass down and reached for her clutch purse. She withdrew the note that had brought her here and began to read it over once again.  
  
_Dear Nora,_  
  
_How does a guy like me start a letter like this? I want to say all the right things to let you know how I feel inside about you but honestly I am just a simple guy. I never had a great education or went to some fancy charm school for guys that would teach me the difference between a soup and salad spoon. Honestly, I still can’t tell the difference … I want to tell you all the right things to let you know how amazed I am by your strength, your beauty, your integrity, but I don’t begin to know where to start. Just know that someone out there has your back and really, really cares about you. Maybe now is not the right time to ask you this (maybe it never will be) but would you like to meet me? I would like to tell you in person how I feel about you. (God willing the words will come out right then.) If you want to meet me too, please come to the Llanview Country Club this coming Saturday at 2pm. I’ll treat you to lunch if you are willing to stick around once you know who I am!_  
  
_I hope to see you there this weekend._  
  
_From your biggest fan_  
  
Nora sighed and started to fold up the note and tuck it into her purse when she spotted none other than Shaun Evans coming her way.  
  
“Hey, Mrs. B.,” Shaun said. He pointed to the letter in her hand. “What’s that?  
  
Nora flushed and tucked it into her clutch, cinching the knot. “Nothing.”  
  
“Well that nothing has you awfully flustered,” Shaun said. “Anyway do you mind if I –“ he pointed to the seat across from her.  
  
“Actually, Shaun –“  
  
“Oh, you have a date,” Shaun said knowingly. “Great. Who’s the guy? Someone good for you, I hope.”  
  
Nora smiled a little. “Actually, I don’t know exactly what kind of guy he is.”  
  
“So is this a blind date then?” Shaun asked as he rested his impossibly large hands on the seatback in front of him.  
  
Nora blushed again. “No. Well, sort of. I don’t know who he is because he hasn’t told me.”  
  
“Hmmm … Oh! You’ve got a secret admirer huh?” Shaun asked with an endearing grin.  
  
Nora nodded and looked at her watch. “It’s 1:59 now. He should be here any minute. Can I admit that I’m nervous?”  
  
“I bet this dude is just as nervous as you are, if not more so,” Shaun said.  
  
“Maybe, but it looks like I am about to be stood up,” Nora said. “I should be used to it. My own husband always stood me up to run to other women’s sides.”  
  
Shaun nodded. “His loss. Whoever this guy is, if you like him too, I bet he would appreciate you. Heck, I bet he thinks you hung the moon and cannot imagine any other woman turning his head now that he’s met you.”  
  
Nora looked up at Shaun. “How can you be sure?”  
  
“Cause, Mrs. B. ... well, I am that guy. I am your ‘biggest fan’.”


	2. Creep

**2 – Creep**  
  
“You’re my ‘biggest fan’? Wait, you’re the one who wrote this letter?” Nora asked, eyes wide.  
  
Shaun nodded. “Yeah, are you totally surprised?”  
  
Nora nodded. She was trying to find the right words to say, but they were nowhere to be found. “So you’re my biggest fan. Well it kind of makes sense. I mean you’re big. I mean large. I mean… never mind!” She picked up her water glass and took a big sip to shut herself up.  
  
Shaun just smiled. “You’re flushed. It’s cute.”  
  
Nora slowly pulled the glass away from her lips. “Sorry. I just didn’t expect it to be you. We spend so much time together with the kids and I never got the feeling you were checking me out or anything.”  
  
“Oh I was,” Shaun said with a smile. “I just tried to be discreet, which is believe me, very hard when I’m this ‘large’.”  
  
Nora blushed. “Sorry. I just am not used to this. I was half sure I was walking into something dangerous. You know, that you’d be a creep like most of the other men in my life.”  
  
“Well, I am glad you aren’t lumping me in with those other guys, Mrs. B.”  
  
“You have to stop calling me ‘Mrs. B’. It was okay before but now that we’re on a date –“  
  
“Is this a date?” Shaun asked with a lazy smile.  
  
“Just sit down,” Nora said. She watched as he pulled back the chair and slid down into it. “Shaun, I have to ask. Why me? There’s so many other fish in the sea with less problems, dramas, hang-ups-“  
  
“Stop patronizing yourself. You’re a wonderful woman and if you have some personal drama, well, who doesn’t?”  
  
“There are about a million reasons we shouldn’t try this.”  
  
“What – having lunch together?”  
  
Nora narrowed her eyes. “You know what I mean …”  
  
“You’re still in love with Bo.”  
  
“Yes. No. I don’t know! Well, okay, I’ll be honest here. He was the love of my life, Shaun; even though we’re divorced there is still always going to have a part of my heart marked off just for him. Could you handle that?”  
  
Shaun nodded. “I think I can try.”  
  
“To be honest, we’d probably still be married if he knew what priorities were. I didn’t even ask to be the first item on his list but when women like Inez Salinger ranked higher … got more attention than me …” Nora sighed. “Sorry. I am not trying to throw a pity party here.”  
  
“I know. But you’re entitled to your feelings. One of the things I like about you is that you’re fearless. You’re not afraid to say what you think and feel.”  
  
“Fearless? Hardly.”  
  
“If you’re afraid of anything, Nora,” he said, using her name for the first time, “it’s that you will be hurt again but I can promise you I’m not like the other guys in your past.”  
  
Nora nodded. “You know, I think I believe you.”  
  
Shaun splayed his large hands on the table. “I don’t need a commitment, Nora. I am just asking for a chance. Are you willing to give me one? I can’t hide my feelings anymore, but I also won’t push you into anything you don’t want either.”  
  
“Maybe we can just take it one day at a time, you know, to see where it goes?” Nora said.  
  
Shaun nodded. “I can do that. No pressure.”  
  
“No pressure,” Nora agreed and found herself smiling a true smile for the first time all day.


	3. Pregnant

** 3 – Pregnant **   
  
The next day, Nora found herself with thoughts of Shaun sitting on her mind as she climbed out of her Lexus in front of the apartment building where Destiny and Matthew lived with their son. She wondered in spite of herself if she would see him here today. Matthew had said he and his girlfriend had big news when they called Nora to come over early that morning and she assumed the Evans’s would be a part of it.   
  
She hiked up the two flights of stairs and was slightly out of breath when she reached the door to apartment 375 where her son’s little family lived. She knocked and the door was soon being open by none other than Shaun. Nora felt herself flush a bit in the face.   
  
“Hello, Nora,” he greeted her.   
  
“Hey, Shaun,” she returned. “Do you know what this is all about?”   
  
“No. The kids have their lips zipped,” Shaun said as he stepped back to let her into the apartment.   
  
Right away, Nora spotted Destiny’s grandparents sitting on the sofa looking very uncomfortable. She offered them a hello but they hardly responded. Shaun leaned over to her and whispered. “Sorry. They’re not morning people.”   
  
_Or afternoon, or evening people,_ Nora thought but smiled at them anyway.   
  
In short order, Matthew had come out of the kitchen holding a chubby and adorable Drew and Destiny followed, offering everyone coffee and donuts. No one wanted to eat just yet though. They wanted to hear the news already.   
  
“My dad had an emergency at the station,” Matthew said. “He said we should go on without him.”   
  
Nora sighed and felt Shaun’s eyes on her. She glanced at him to see he had a sympathetic expression on his face.   
  
“So what’s this news of yours?” Mrs. Evans asked. “Are you finally going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?”   
  
“Mom,” Destiny groaned.   
  
“Actually,  _I am,”_ Matthew said. “But that’s not the only news.”   
  
“Oh god, she’s pregnant again!” Mrs. Evans practically screamed.   
  
Destiny sighed, but nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I am. And we’re hoping you can all be happy for us.”   
  
“Happy?” Mrs. Evans demanded. “You expect me to be happy? Destiny, you are still a child yourself. How are you supposed to juggle classes at the community college and raising not one, but two, babies?”   
  
“Mom, calm down,” Shaun said. “Think about your blood pressure.”   
  
“Don’t tell me to calm down, Shaun,” Mrs. Evans snapped. “They are too young and financially unstable to have two kids.”   
  
“I will help them out as much as they need,” Nora spoke up finally.   
  
Mrs. Evans narrowed her eyes at Nora. “I should expect you would. I am sure you have no problem with your son shacking up with my daughter given your … history.”   
  
Nora shook her head. “I think what’s done is done and I know we all love Drew and will love this new baby just as much.”   
  
“You people think nothing of morals, do you?”   
  
“You people?” Shaun said. “Mom, they are people just like us.”   
  
“Oh please, Shaun. How can you defend this train wreck?”   
  
“Did you really just call me a train wreck?” Nora said, finding her voice and it was angry.   
  
Shaun stepped forward and shook his head at his mom. “Stop it, Mom. Stop saying things like that!”   
  
“Why should I? She’s nothing to you.”   
  
“Oh, you’re wrong, Mom, very wrong,” Shaun said. “Nora is very special to me.”   
  
“Special to YOU?!” Mrs. Evans screamed.   
  
Pandemonium suddenly erupted in the room and Nora just smiled again in spite of herself. Someone finally cared enough about her to stand up for her. It felt nice. Really nice.


	4. Future

** 4 - Future **   
  
Mrs. Evans tried pinning Nora with a dirty look but Nora wouldn’t back down or look away so Mrs. Evans, rattled very much by this turn of events, turned haughty eyes on her son. “Explain yourself, Shaun Myron Evans! What do you mean this woman is very special to YOU?” She had her hands on her hips in a decidedly aggressive stance and her lips were furled in anger.   
  
“I shouldn’t have to explain myself, Mom. I am a grown man but since you asked, yes Nora is very special to ME. She’s someone I could see myself having a future with if she wanted that too.”   
  
Nora smiled at Shaun and refused to let her smile slip even as Mrs. Evans kept on ranting. “Of course she wants that, Shaun. From what I hear, she’s not too discriminating which is probably why her husband left her.”   
  
Nora had never longed to slap anyone more than she wanted to slap Phylicia Evans right then but she resisted for one reason and one reason only – her grandson was in the room. He was squirming around, an unhappy expression on his adorably chubby face. He obviously felt the tension in the room and didn’t like it. Well, Nora could relate.   
  
“Mom, that was uncalled for,” Destiny spoke up. “Mrs. B has never been anything but amazing to us and if Shaun has feelings for her, I say more power to him.”   
  
Mrs. Evans glanced at Destiny. “You stay out of his, Destiny. The fact that ‘Mrs. B’ approves of you being pregnant again says a lot about who she is.”   
  
Nora shook her head as did Matthew. “Phylicia, I am not your enemy,” she said. “I am sorry if you don’t like me, but we are sort of stuck together, now aren’t we, considering that our children are getting married, we share grandchildren, and we both care about Shaun. A lot.”   
  
Mrs. Evans looked even angrier. “I don’t think you care about Shaun at all, Nora. I think you just need an ego stroke after Bo chose another woman over you.”   
  
Again Nora wanted to hit Phylicia. She certainly deserved it for using Nora’s worst fears against her but Drew was suddenly bursting into tears. Nora walked over to her grandson and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “I know how you feel,” she whispered to the baby. “But we’re gunna be fine, I know it.”   
  
Then louder, she said, “I think I’ll will be going now.” She looked at Shaun as he reached out and touched her arm gingerly. There were so many emotions in his dark eyes all at once and it humbled Nora because she knew she was the reason for them.   
  
“I am sorry about my mother’s behavior.”   
  
“Don’t apologize for me, Shaun,” Mrs. Evans said.   
  
“Well don’t make decisions for me,” Shaun returned in a low, warning voice. “If you force me to choose between you and Nora, I can guarantee you won’t like how it all ends up.”   
  
That shut up Mrs. Evans for the moment. Shaun and Nora used the free moment to wave to Destiny and Matthew and then escape.   
  
They walked down the stairs in silence and then Shaun spoke up. “I am so sorry that my mother pulled that. I am sorry if I embarrassed you too.”   
  
“Why would you ever think you did that to me?”   
  
“Because I feel I put you on the spot admitting my feelings for you and that’s not fair to you.”   
  
Nora shook her head. “You were a perfect gentleman, as always. But I admit it did get pretty hot in there so maybe we should do something to cool off.” She smirked. “How about getting some ice cream? My treat.”   
  
Shaun nodded, smiling his approval. “How can I say ‘no’ to that?”   
  
They smiled widely at each other and then started down the street, together.


	5. Freeze

** 5 – Freeze **   
  
“Ohhh, brain freeze!” cried out Nora as she put her spoon down in the now empty dish. She now regretted ordering the over-loaded banana split. “Oh yep, it’s throbbing.”   
  
Shaun had just finished his own ice cream and set down his cone wrapper. He looked at her sympathetically. “That bad huh?”   
  
“Worse,” Nora said, holding her forehead.   
  
“Lucky for you I have a home-remedy that has been passed down from generations of Evans’ family members.”   
  
Nora looked at him through her fingers, a smile playing on her lips. “Oh yeah? Are you sure your mother would want you to use it on me?”   
  
Shaun smiled. “She is not the boss of me.”   
  
“So what this miracle cure?”   
  
“Distraction.” Shaun said and gently peeled her hand away from her face. She felt him gazing at her lips and she felt a tingly sensation take her body over. He was leaning into her. She was sure he was going to kiss her and in that moment, she wanted him to. She wanted to feel desired and appreciated by a truly wonderful and handsome man.   
  
But he didn’t kiss her after all. Instead, he picked up a napkin and dabbed at her lips. “Chocolate sauce,” he murmured as he wiped it away.   
  
Nora blushed. “T-thanks.” She felt her heart rate stabilize a bit. “So about that distraction technique…”   
  
Shaun grinned. “Sorry... I was a bit distracted myself for a minute there.” He pulled his eyes away from her lips and said, “The best distraction is laughter.”   
  
“Oh yeah?”   
  
“Yes. So knock, knock…”   
  
Nora was bursting out laughing before he even finished the joke. It was about a tadpole and so silly but she knew that was his intent. He “regaled” her with a few more choice funnies that Destiny had told him years before that he said he saved for people with an extreme case of brain freeze.   
  
She laughed so hard that her stomach ached but the brain freeze was definitely gone and she told him so. “You’re a miracle worker.”   
  
“I’m here all week,” Shaun teased.   
  
They talked for another hour, until the proprietor of the place kicked them out for overstaying their welcome. Shaun walked Nora to her car and once again, she felt for sure that he wanted to kiss her and she felt sure that she wanted that too, but for whatever reason, he didn’t. She was very disappointed but hid it as best as she could as she climbed into the driver’s seat.   
  
He walked around to her side and she rolled down the window. “Thanks for today,” she said.   
  
“You insisted on paying so thank  _you,”_ Shaun said. He shifted from foot to foot. “Nora, I was hoping I could take you out on a proper date tomorrow night. What do you say?”   
  
Nora nodded. “I’d like that, Shaun.”   
  
“Great. I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear you’re dancing shoes.”   
  
“Oh, where are we going?”   
  
“You’ll see.” He winked at her then and she smiled back as she revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She realized she was very excited about tomorrow night and the promise of a great time that she had seen in Shaun’s eyes.


	6. Cryptic

** 6 – Cryptic **   
  
Nora felt nervous but not entirely unpleasant flutters in her stomach as she looked over at Shaun in the driver’s seat of his truck. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white button-down shirt and she admitted to herself that he filled them out extremely well.    
  
She blushed a bit as he caught her staring at him. She felt like a teenage girl going out on her very first date. It was insane but yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling. She hadn’t been on a first date in such a long time and she was still trying to figure out what Shaun saw in her. Her self-confidence had definitely taken a beating in the past year.   
  
“Have I told you yet how pretty you look tonight?” Shaun asked as he smiled at her and then turned back to face the road.   
  
“Yes. This will be the sixth time since you picked me up for our … date.” Nora shifted on the seat, suddenly interested in fluffing the skirt of her pale purple dress.   
  
“It doesn’t have to be a date if-“   
  
“I like the sound of date actually,” Nora said, looking at him again. “I wouldn’t wear my best dress for just any man.”   
  
“Are you flirting with me, Nora? If so, please don’t stop,” Shaun teased.   
  
Nora chuckled and looked out the window at the dark night. “Where are we going again?”   
  
“You’ll see.”   
  
“You’re being awfully cryptic tonight.”   
  
“That’s me. A man of mystery.”   
  
Nora smiled. “Yes, I am getting that.”   
  
Companionable silence fell between them during the next few minutes of the trip and Nora found herself anticipating the evening greatly. It had been a very long time since she had felt anticipation for anything.   
  
She heard the ringing of a cell phone break her train of thought. “Yours or mine?” Nora asked, looking at Shaun.   
  
“Yours,” Shaun said helpfully and scooted her clutch purse across the seat to her. She reached for it and their fingers brushed. She felt warmth spread through her digits up to her arm and from there, to her face, to color her cheeks. She smiled and opened the purse. She put the phone to her ear.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Hey, Mom, it’s Matthew.”   
  
Nora grinned. “Hey, Matthew. What’s going on?”   
  
“I just wanted to call and say ‘hello’ and… apologize.”   
  
“Wait. Apologize? What for?”   
  
“For not standing up to Des’s mom when she attacked you yesterday.”   
  
“Matthew –“   
  
“I wanted to, so bad. In fact, I wanted to tell her to shut up and stop insulting you but I chickened out. I guess because I didn’t want to rock the boat but I should have –“   
  
“You did the right thing, Matthew. It was good not to exacerbate an already tense situation.” She looked at Shaun who was focusing intently on the road, trying to give her privacy.   
  
“Still. Next time she does that-“   
  
“I can handle her myself. I don’t need you fighting my battles for me, Matthew. As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you should just focus on what’s most important – your girlfriend and your son and the baby that’s coming.”   
  
“If you say so…”   
  
“I do.”    
  
“Anyway, what are you doing tonight?”   
  
Nora smiled a little. “I’m actually on a date, Matthew.”   
  
“Oh really?”   
  
“Yes. I know you wanted me to stay with your father, but-“   
  
“You don’t have to explain, Mom. Of course I wanted you to be with Dad but he wasn’t appreciating you enough and I know Shaun will.”   
  
“How did you know it was Shaun?”   
  
“I heard what he said about you yesterday. I saw the way he was looking at you and also how you were looking at him like he was something special to you. I hope things go well for you two. You deserve to be happy and Shaun’s a great guy. It will be weird – my mom married to my fiancée’s brother but-“   
  
“Marriage? Wait…” Nora looked at Shaun, flushing. “Let’s talk about this later. You take care.”   
  
“Alright. You too, Mom. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Son.”   
  
“Bye, Nora!” She heard Destiny calling from the background and she smiled. Destiny had finally stopped calling her “Mrs. B” at Nora’s request. It felt oddly freeing.   
  
“Bye, Destiny!” Nora called back. She chuckled and told Matthew to kiss Drew for her and then hung up. She looked at Shaun a bit sheepishly. “That was your sister and my son.”   
  
“I guessed that,” Shaun said with a smile. “Is Matthew very angry that I’m taking his mom out?”   
  
“No. He wants me to have a good time actually. He knows Bo –“ Nora broke off.   
  
“You can say his name, Nora. He was a big part of your life for a long time. You loved him so much. I respect that. I just want you to know that I’d never try to replace him in your life or your heart.”   
  
“I know, because you’re a very good man, Shaun.”   
  
“Thanks. You’re pretty great yourself.” Shaun winked at her and she blushed. He then sobered a bit. “We’re here.” Shaun put the truck into park.   
  
Nora looked around. She saw lights strung in the nearby trees and heard the rush of water nearby. “Where is ‘here’ exactly?”   
  
“Pine Valley,” Shaun said. “A rich family named the Chandlers just opened a restaurant here and it’s the prime spot for eating and dancing.”   
  
Nora looked at the building in front of them. The restaurant was called “By the Shore”. It was a large white structure overlooking ... “The ocean,” Nora said almost reverently. “I love the ocean. How did you know that?”   
  
Shaun shrugged. “I honestly took a wild guess.”   
  
“Well it paid off!” Nora enthused.   
  
Shaun grinned from ear to ear. “Great… So are you ready to go inside?”   
  
“Ready,” Nora agreed. They locked eyes again and then Shaun was climbing out of the truck and hurrying around to her side. He popped open the door and offered her his large hand. She grasped it and smiled as she hopped down to the ground. She was standing so close to him; she could feel the heat of his body radiating close to hers. She realized that she could kiss him. That she wanted to kiss him.   
  
But it would have to wait. For now, they had some dancing to do.


	7. Heart

** 7 - Heart **   
  
All through dinner, Nora continued to feel just like a teenage girl on her first date. She blushed so much that it was unreal. She was warming up to Shaun more and more with each word he said. He was impossibly charming and kind - very easy on the eyes, too. She realized with a start that she was very attracted to him. She hadn’t expected it or asked for it, but there it was. He wasn’t the kind of man she could ever see deserting her to play hero to some other woman, the way Bo had too many times.   
  
Nora sighed as she thought of Bo. She was determined to put him behind her, but sometimes it was so difficult. He was the love of her life and letting him go –  _again_ – was the hardest thing that she’d ever had to do. But she needed to be first in her man’s life and sadly, she hadn’t been with him.   
  
“Penny for your thoughts,” Shaun said.   
  
“I don’t think you want to know.”   
  
“Of course I want to know. I want to know everything about you, Nora.”   
  
“I was thinking about … Bo. I know, I know. What a mood-killer but –“   
  
Shaun held up a hand to stop her. “It’s not a mood-killer. I mean, he’s not. Unless you want him to be.”   
  
“I don’t. I just know that in some way, I’ll always love him, Shaun. I can’t lie to you about that.”   
  
“I know, Nora, but I also know you have a big heart and that there’s a lot of room in it. Plus, there are different kinds of love. Not that I expect you to fall for me but you know that I already have for you. Just please know that I’m not trying to replace Bo in any way. I want a chance, but I swear I’ll never push you for more than you want to give.”   
  
Nora smiled a bit. “Talk about a big heart, Shaun. Here you are being so understanding, patient, and sweet. You’re so much more than I deserve.”   
  
“No, I’m not. You’re the best woman I know, Nora. Please don’t forget that.”   
  
“My self-esteem took a really big hit. I can admit that.”   
  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of; nothing to feel sorry for.” He paused a moment before continuing. “But if you want me to take you home right now, I will do it. And if you want me to walk away -”   
  
“I don’t!” Nora blushed at the loud pitch of her voice. In a quieter octave, she said, “Please don’t walk away. I mean, it’s amazing that you value my happiness so much. That’s what people in a relationship do for each other.”   
  
Shaun smiled. “Wait –  _are_ we in a relationship?”   
  
“We are,” Nora said. “We’re great friends for one. Great friends who are very attracted to each other. At least I am attracted to you.” She watched him under lowered lashes, feeling the sudden need to bite her lip though she resisted the urge.   
  
Shaun grinned widely. “You already how I feel about you. But in case you forgot, I think you’re the most beautiful, caring woman I have ever met. There are no words I can say to tell you how thrilled I am you feel an attraction between us too."   
  
“So what do we do about this attraction?” Nora asked.   
  
“Well, we don’t need to rush it in any way. But I know one thing we can do.”   
  
“What's that?”   
  
“We can dance.”   
  
“You want to cut a rug, huh?”   
  
“Would that be okay with you?”   
  
“More than okay,” Nora said. “Do you think though we could dance on the beach instead of in here? I mean, it’s a beautiful restaurant but it’s been so long since I’ve been near the ocean. I want to be right under the stars, watching the big full moon… I want to share that with you.”   
  
“I was hoping you’d say that, Nora. That’s really why I brought you here. The restaurant is amazing; the food is delicious but the beach is meant for exploring in the moonlight.” He offered her his hand. “Are you ready?”   
  
Nora took his much bigger hand in hers. “I’m ready, Shaun.”


	8. Glimpse

** 8 - Glimpse **   
  
Nora and Shaun finished their dinner. Shaun had insisted on paying, of course, and Nora didn’t fight him on that. She knew he wanted the night to be special in every way and so far, it most certainly had been.   
  
As they walked down to the beach, side by side, Nora shivered at the thought of being in his arms as they danced. "Are you cold?” He asked, noticing her reaction.   
  
Nora smiled. “No. It’s a really nice night. I’m just—“   
  
“A little nervous?”   
  
_“Yes!”_   
  
“That makes two of us,” Shaun admitted. “I don’t want to be pushy.”   
  
She smiled at him. “You’re too much of a gentleman for any of that nonsense.”   
  
“Well, you deserve care and respect, and that’s just what I intend to give you.”   
  
“That’s what you already are giving me…And so much more,” Nora said.   
  
They walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to the beach. Nora gasped when they reached the sand and she took in the sight of the moonlight shimmering on the crashing waves. It was such a beautiful sight and she was glad to be able to share it with someone she cared about. Yes, she cared about Shaun, more and more. He was proving to be not only a good friend but a wonderful salve for her aching heart. Sometimes she thought she wouldn’t be able to breathe just thinking of losing Bo and now she felt calmer than she had in a long, long time.   
  
There was no one on the beach but the two of them. “It’s so beautiful,” she whispered as she turned to look at him. “Thank you for this.”   
  
“I didn’t make any of this,” Shaun said with a teasing smile.   
  
“Maybe you didn’t create the beach or the stars but you’ve made this night incredibly special.”   
  
Shaun smiled and offered her his hand. “May I have this dance?”   
  
Nora nodded. “Yes.” His hands were big and calloused and yet also impossibly gentle as he lightly squeezed her tiny fingers. A pleasurable shiver trailed up and down her body.   
  
She stepped into his arms, sliding her slender arms around his neck. They began to sway in time. “Forgive me if I step on your toes,” Shaun said.   
  
“You aren’t,” Nora said. “In fact, you’re a natural.”   
  
Shaun grinned as they moved along the beach together. Sand filled Nora's strappy high heels and she didn’t care. It felt wonderful, that grainy coolness. They may have danced for hours; she wasn't sure. It felt wonderful though' being in the big, strong arms of a man who clearly cared so much for her.   
  
Shaun smiled at her. “You look beautiful in the moonlight,” he said huskily.   
  
Nora smiled back. “You look pretty darn good yourself.”   
  
“In this old thing?” Shaun teased and Nora laughed. It felt good to laugh. Shaun made her laugh all of the time and more importantly, he made her feel at ease.   
  
They continued to move in time to music only they could hear. Shaun had his hands on her hips and they felt natural there as they continue to sway together. A light breeze ruffled the ends of her shoulder-length hair. She could smell the ocean and Shaun’s musky, masculine cologne too. It was a heady combination and she felt intoxicated by the whole experience. Most of all, she felt surprisingly comfortable - surprisingly good, period.   
  
“Shaun?”   
  
“Yes, Nora?”   
  
“Thank you again for tonight. It’s been nothing short of amazing.”   
  
Shaun’s dark eyes burned into hers. “You need to stop thanking me because it’s been a real treat for me too. Anytime you’re around… Well, it’s pretty fantastic.” He slowly guided her into a slow twirl and when she twirled back around, she rested close to his chest. She thought she could hear his heartbeat.   
  
Their gazes locked. Nora didn’t look away. She didn’t want to. She couldn’t help reaching up and lightly fingering his clean-shaven cheek. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they lightly brushed his soft, plump lips.   
  
“Shaun, I –"   
  
“What is it, Nora?”   
  
She reluctantly pulled her hand away and settled it on his broad shoulder. “Nothing,” Nora said. “I shouldn’t have touched you like that.”   
  
“I can honestly say that I didn’t mind. In fact, I liked it,” Shaun said. “I want to kiss you, Nora, so badly, but I also know you’re not ready and I’d never push you –  _ever._ Please believe that.”   
  
Nora’s eyes burned with tears. “I know you wouldn’t and I truly appreciate the sentiment but maybe, I want you … to kiss me.”   
  
“Are you sure?” His voice was soft, almost reverent.   
  
Nora nodded. “Yes, Shaun, I’m sure.”   
  
Shaun slowly moved to cup her face in his large hands. She tingled all over at the warmth of his touch. He dropped his head and placed a tentative, almost chaste, kiss on her lips. It was sweet and tender, but Nora craved more. She deepened the kiss, pressing her mouth harder to his. Shaun responded by kissing her with equal fervor. His hands came to loop around her waist and he held her to his chest.   
  
They finally came up for air and Shaun rested his forehead against hers. “Was that-“   
  
“It was great,” Nora said. “Really wonderful.”   
  
“I agree,” Shaun said. He lightly stroked her cheek. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long. I just wanted to respect you and your deep feelings for your ex-husband.”   
  
“I will always, always love Bo with all of my heart,” Nora said, “but sometimes things just aren’t meant to be. Sometimes whomever is upstairs has other plans in mind for us, I guess.”   
  
“Nora, is there an ‘us’?”   
  
“I’ll tell you what, Shaun. I want there to be an us someday. We can take it slow. That would be okay with you, right – taking our time, not rushing anything?”   
  
He nodded. “Yes, that would be more than okay.”   
  
She smiled. “Thank you.” She stared into his dark, stormy eyes. She had just caught a glimpse of her future in his steady, unwavering gaze.


End file.
